1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle mechanism for squat plate lifting. More specifically it relates to a unique lifting means including a pair of pivotally mounted handles which can be easily removed from one weight holding member and attached to a second or third etc. weight holing member, each weight holding member having differing weight plates thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide stance squat or dead lift exercise is a resistance exercise that, for best results, require that weightlifters progressively increase resistance placed against targeted muscles in order to realize conditioning effects. In the case of wide stance squat/dead lift exercises, the primary targeted muscles are the legs, and more specifically the gluteus, quadriceps and adductors. Of these, the buttocks and inner thigh training effect is greatly enhanced through use of an exaggerated (wider than shoulders) foot stance width.
To perform this exercise, the weightlifter loads provides proper resistance (weights), assumes a desired foot span, and from a standing position, bends his/her knees and squats. Once the lower most range of motion is obtained, the weightlifter then presses his/her body upward with legs and repeats. This exercise is an effective means of targeting the lower body muscle groups while simultaneously minimizing knee and lumbar injury risks, when properly performed with well designed exercise equipment.
The use of “free-weights” (non-machine types) as means of resistance loading for the body for a wide stance squat/dead lift exercise is well known with both barbells and dumbbells. In the case of barbell loading for squats, this is accomplished when a user places the barbell horizontally across the upper back, resting on rear shoulders, and directly over spine. As for barbell dead lift resistance loading, the user squats to meet the horizontally opposed bar at floor level, grasps bar with arms reaching downward, then drives the body upward with his/her legs as the barbell is pulled from the floor to uppermost range of motion (standing erect). Regarding dumbbells, they can be used in pairs for squats by simply holding at sides (one in each hand) on down stretched arms. A single dumbbell can also be used by holding it vertically with both hands in front and center of the weightlifter's body.
A common drawback to the use of such free weights are risks associated with placing loaded barbells directly over one's spine (barbell wide stance), or those encountered during barbell dead lifts as weightlifters rises from squatted position, and barbell travels outward from body to “clear” knees at the midpoint of the lift. This commonly causes abrasions to shins and knees and can seriously injure the spine as bar moves forward and away from body's centerline, thereby increasing lumbar spinal load dramatically. Of lesser note is the fact that single dumbbell loading can place limitations on exercise movement's range of motion due to premature contact with floor, when using heavier (longer) dumbbells. This situation may occur as well with shorter body types.
There are some existing devices which provide some improvements to the traditional barbell and dumbbell resistance loading for this exercise. Variously configured bars have been proposed to better accommodate weightlifters bodies. Such is the case with devices know as super dead lift and hexagonal bars. These “U” and hexagon shaped bars place users inside and holding on with down stretched arms, thereby reducing shin/knee bar conflict, lumbar risks, and range of motion issues common to barbell/dumbbell usage.
A primary drawback to super dead lift and hexagonal bars is the fact that user's leg length and body size may hinder protective benefits due to the bar limiting how far apart a user's feet may be (narrower foot stance places more stress on lumbar spine and knees). Additionally, the sheer size, weight and cumbersomeness of these super dead lift and hexagonal bars often prevent smaller users from utilizing them. Furthermore since these dead lift bars weigh in at over 45 pounds, excessive shipping costs further impede their overall practicality and popularity.